


Waiting for a Train

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Self-Indulgent, like really super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: When Sapphire was little, her mother went away to fight monsters and save people.  Now, a couple years later than expected, her mother returns, so Sapphire and her father go to wait for her at the train station.





	Waiting for a Train

The little girl rides on her father’s shoulders.She wanted to walk, but Dad said there are too many people in the train station and she could easily get lost.The girl sort of understood that, but she still thinks it isn’t fair.The last time she saw her mommy, she couldn’t really walk yet and now she’s really, really good at walking.She wants to show her mommy, so her mommy will be proud.Dad said her mommy will already be extremely proud of her, but the little girl doesn’t know how much she believes that.

They reach the platform where mommy’s train will be arriving.The girl’s anxieties about meeting her mommy while on Dad’s shoulders dissipate.Despite their lateness (it had taken them an extra long amount of time to leave the house that morning), the train isn’t there yet.It, too, is late.Though, because of Grimm or something and not because neither the girl nor her Dad could find her favorite hoodie.

When they reach a bench, Dad kneels down so the girl can clamber off his shoulders.She sits down and swings her legs back and forth.

“How’re you doing, Saph?”Dad asks her.“Need a snack or anything?”

“No.”Saph—Sapphire _—_ shakes her head.“Not hungry.”

“Okay.Stay right here and don’t move.I’m going to go ask an official why the train’s late.”He looks one last time at her.“ _Don’t move_.”

“I won’t,” Sapphire promises quietly.When he’s turned away, she takes an old, bent photo out of her pocket and smooths it on her leggings.She holds it close and tries, once again, to recognize the features of the woman’s face.

She has hair equally red to Sapphire’s own—the only hint, in Sapphire’s mind, that they’re related.Dad says their smiles are pretty similar.Although, no amount of making faces in the mirror and comparing them to the woman’s in the photo could convince Sapphire of that.Other than those things and the fact that it’s clearly Dad and a baby Sapphire in the photo with the woman, there’s nothing really that links them.

The woman’s eyes are a bright green whereas Sapphire’s are a deep blue.Their facial structures seem super different.Most of all, the woman doesn’t match the blurred memories Sapphire has of her mommy.But, it’s really hard to remember those memories since they are from when Sapphire was three and she’s almost seven now, anyway.

“She’ll be here soon, Saph.”Dad returns.He wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes gently.

Sapphire quickly tucks the photo back in her pocket.She hopes Dad doesn’t ask her anything about it.She’s _excited_ to meet her mommy.She is.It’s just.She looks at her little feet in their little boots.Her mommy is a _legend_.She’s been gone for years because she’s been protecting people from _monsters_.That isn’t _bad_.It’s _cool_.

Yet, it makes her mommy feels like a far away idea, because that’s what legends _are_.Legends are something you gasp at.Something you feel proud of, because you’re lucky enough to be related to one.They’re not something you get told is coming to live with you and your Dad.That you have to make space in your home for.

Sapphire knows her mommy lived with them before, but that was forever ago.She doesn’t want things to change.She likes how things are with just her and her Dad.She’s never admitted it, but she kind of wishes her mommy would just go on being a legend and leave them to it.

The train arrives before Sapphire can really get into her thoughts or her Dad finishes his internal debate on ‘What To Say To My Kid’ and start talking, so any conversation they could have on the matter will have to wait.

Both Sapphire and her Dad stand as people disembark.Despite Sapphire thinking it will be, it isn’t difficult for either of them to spot the red-headed woman.Especially because, upon seeing them, she rushes up and embraces Sapphire’s Dad.

“ _Jaune,”_ Sapphire is close enough to hear the whisper, despite it being murmured in her Dad’s ear.

Dad embraces the woman in return.“Missed you too, Pyrrha.”

Sapphire shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot until her parents separate.Their gaze turns downward to her.She bites her lip.

Pyrrha kneels down to be at her daughter’s level.She pulls something—an old, worn stuffed animal—out of her shoulder bag.“Hi, Sapphire.”She pauses.The nervousness so apparent on her face that it isn’t hard for Sapphire to pick up on it.“Do you remember this?You gave him to me when I left so I’d always have a friend.I’ve been taking good care of him for you.”She holds out the stuffed animal to Sapphire.“He’s missed you a lot, too.”

Sapphire looks from the stuffed animal to her Mom and back again.Then, she takes the toy, hugs it, and then looks back to Mom.Sapphire isn’t sure how to ask for a hug, but Mom figures it out anyway (maybe that’s a Mom Thing?Sapphire certainly knows it’s a Dad Thing).

Daughter and Mom embrace.

The three of them; Sapphire, Dad, and Mom walk out of the train station together.A family again.


End file.
